Esperando no Submundo
by Mrs. Luna Lovegood
Summary: "No momento em que a explosão o atingiu, Charles Beckendorf soube que estava morto. ... Se tinha uma coisa que ele queria fazer por toda a eternidade, era pensar em Silena Beauregard. Encostou-se em sua cama, olhando para o teto,imediatamente lembranças daquela noite de 4 de Julho vieram em sua mente..."


**Cap. 1. Campos Elíseos.**

No momento em que a explosão o atingiu, Charles Beckendorf soube que estava morto. Tudo que ele pode ver debaixo d'agua foi chamas vermelhas e amarelas engolindo o Princesa Andrômeda, então elas desceram para o oceano e... escuridão. Ele não via nada. Tentou falar, sua voz saiu como um sussurro:

- Percy? Você está aqui? – Charles sabia que estava morto. Ele não sentia nada em seu físico. Mas não teve tempo de se lamentar; De certo modo, ele sabia que ia morrer; Não se arrependeria se sua morte pudesse salvar mais vidas, principalmente a de Silena. Mas Percy Jackson... Morto? Se assim fosse, sua morte teria sido em vão, porque não haveria herói da profecia para continuar a luta que começara aquela tarde no Princesa Andrômeda.

Charles não teve resposta. Chamou de novo. Dessa vez por outro nome:

- Luke? – _Se o navio explodiu, você deveria estar aqui, _pensou Charlie. Mas ele não tinha certeza se aquele era o Mundo Inferior. _Talvez fosse uma passagem. _– Hã... onde estou?

Uma rajada forte de vento passou por ele. Uma névoa foi se formando no chão, uma claridade começou a surgir. Da névoa, brotou um homem de aspecto italiano, usando um terno de seda. Ele estendeu as mãos; Beckendorf se aproximou.

- Dracmas? – perguntou o homem, no momento em que o vento ressurgia e o lugar ganhava uma iluminação azulada. Beckendorf conseguiu identificar um grupo de pessoas ali esperando, _todas mortas, _em sofás de couro ou em pé. Atrás do homem estava um elevador com falecidos – Só vai se tiver dracmas.

Charles revirou os bolsos; ali encontrou alguns dracmas que sobraram da mensagem de Íris que ele mandara para Silena mais cedo. Ele os entregou para o homem.

- Isso basta? – perguntou, apertando os olhos para ler o crachá do homem. _Caronte, _ele conseguira ler.

Caronte enrugou a testa em desprezo antes de abrir caminho e responder.

- Entra, moleque.

Beckendorf entrou no elevador, não estando muito certo do que aconteceria naquela hora. Então o elevador desceu e depois de algum tempo, andou para frente em uma velocidade inacreditável. Em um piscar de olhos, o elevador se transformou em um barco comandado por uma figura preta encapuzada sobre o Estige.

Beckendorf não soube o que pensar daquela situação. Sua mente vagava pelo chalé de Afrodite. Ele quase podia ver Silena sentada na cama dela, chorando pela sua morte. Ele lembrou a vez que foram ver os fogos. Foi tudo tão perfeito... Eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez. Os pensamentos de Charles foram interrompidos quando se deparou com... Shakespeare?

- A decisão é obvia – disse o dramaturgo. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira alta, como em um tribunal, cercado de mais figuras importantes da historia. Charlie olhou em volta... O presidente Lincoln, filho de Zeus; Freddie Mercury, filho de Apolo;... Ele soube exatamente onde estava. – Você, meu rapaz, será mandado ao Elíseo, por sua valentia na hora do perigo, pelo seu sacrifício, pela lealdade para com seus amigos. Parabéns, Charles Beckendorf, você é um herói.

Charles não sabia o que fazer. Afinal, há quanto tempo estava sendo julgado e não havia percebido? Ele só conseguia pensar em Silena. Mas novamente seus pensamentos não puderam continuar, pois naquele momento uma névoa cobriu o chão de novo e engoliu Beckendorf. Quando ele abriu os olhos estava no acampamento.

_Então esse é o Elíseo para mim_, ele pensou.

Todos os campistas que haviam morrido, na sua época ou não, estavam lá. Charles só pode pensar em ir para seu chalé e esfriar a cabeça: ele precisava entender como acontecia tudo ali.

Passando perto da floresta, um brilho estranho chamou sua atenção. Já era noite e tal iluminação era forte demais. Charles se aproximou; Nico di Angelo, o semideus filho de Hades, estava ali em uma forma espectral. Nico notou sua presença e chamou-o para se aproximar.

- Oi, Beckendorf – ele disse, como se Charles estivesse vivo. - Como está ai?

- Bem, é confortável. – Charles respondeu. - Sabe, estar no acampamento de novo.

- Deve ser – Nico pareceu melancólico. – Sinto muito... Por sua morte. Só queria saber como estavam as coisas porque, bem, Percy está se culpando.

- Nada foi culpa dele. Não foi ele que escolheu explodir o navio. _Eu_ estava me culpando até algum tempo atrás: Achei que ele estivesse morto. Diga a ele para não se culpar!

Nico assentiu.

- Como está Silena? – Charles teve de perguntar.

- Está um pouco arrasada – Nico encolheu os ombros. – Mas está bem.

Beckendorf sorriu.

- Diga-a... diga que eu a estou esperando.

- Eu direi. – Nico olhou para trás apressado. – Tenho que ir, cara. Percy está vindo.

- Não deixe ele se culpar, Nico. – Beckendorf gritou antes que ele fosse embora. – E... Se cuida.

Nico fez que sim; A iluminação se desfez.

Charles estava sozinho de novo. Mas por pouco tempo: Ele foi até seu chalé e permitiu-se pensar em Silena. Se tinha uma coisa que ele queria fazer por toda a eternidade, era pensar em Silena Beauregard. Encostou-se em sua cama, olhando para o teto, a imagem de Silena vinha a toda em sua mente.


End file.
